Ann Cusack
|birthplace = New York City, NY |family = Dick Cusack Ann Paula Cusack Joan Cusack John Cusack Bill Cusack Susie Cusack |yearsactive = 1992-present }} Ann Cusack is an American actress. Biography Cusack was born in Manhattan, New York City, New York, to an Irish-American Catholic family. She was raised in Evanston, Illinois. Her parents are Dick and Ann Paula "Nancy" Cusack, and her siblings are Joan, John, Bill, and Susie, who have all become actors. Cusack trained with her siblings Joan and John at the Piven Theatre Workshop in Evanston and the Berklee College of Music in Boston, Massachusetts. Starting an acting career, Cusack starred in her first film in 1992, A League of Their Own. She was in the 1996 comedy film Multiplicity and replaced Anita Barone on The Jeff Foxworthy Show until the series' end. In 1998, she starred in Maggie on Lifetime Television. Cusack has also made guest-star appearances in a number of TV shows, including Grey's Anatomy, Scandal, One Tree Hill, Charmed, Ghost Whisperer, The Unit, Boston Legal, Bones, Frasier, Ally McBeal, Criminal Minds, Private Practice, and Star Trek: Enterprise. She had a small role in Grosse Pointe Blank, which starred her siblings John and Joan; appeared in the film Accepted, in which she portrays Diane Gaines, mother to the lead character; and appeared in the film What Planet Are You From. She also starred in Ace Ventura Jr: Pet Detective as Melissa Robinson Ventura, the titular character's mother. She also appeared in the SciFi series Lost Room as Helen Ruber for two episodes. On Criminal Minds Cusack portrayed Sarah Hillridge, the mother of an abducted boy, in the Season Five episode "Mosley Lane". Filmography *Castle Rock (2018) as Warden Theresa Porter (9 episodes) *Better Call Saul (2016-2018) as Rebecca Bois (4 episodes) *Heart, Baby (2017) as Nurse Claire *Mr. Mercedes (2017) as Olivia Trelawney (3 episodes) *Tycoon (2017) as Catherine Blake (6 episodes) *Sully (2016) as Donna Dent *Grimm (2016) as Eliza Baske *Castle (2015-2016) as Rita Hunt (2 episodes) *Fargo (2015) as Judge Irma Mundt *Backstrom (2015) as Sandy Hale-Cooper *Nightcrawler (2014) as Linda *Sullivan & Son (2014) as Ellen (credited as Ann Cusak) *Masters of Sex (2013) as Harriet *Scandal (2012) as Corinne Stark *Hart of Dixie (2012) as Annie Hattenbarger (2 episodes) *Body of Proof (2012) as Gail Whirley *Harry's Law (2011) as Lynette Zales *Private Practice (2009-2011) as Susan Grant (5 episodes) *Cannes Man (2011) as Kitty Monaco *The Genesis Files (2010) as Jane (3 episodes) *In Plain Sight (2010) as Melissa Donaldson *Criminal Minds - "Mosley Lane" (2010) TV episode - Sarah Hillridge *Crooked Lane (2010) as Ava *Love at First Hiccup (2009) as Beatrice *The Informant! (2009) as Robin Mann *The Unit (2008-2009) as Susan Gillum (4 episodes) *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective Jr. (2009) as Melissa Ventura *Greek (2008) as Karen Cartwright *Brothers & Sisters (2008) as Jamie *The Neighbor (2007) as Jenny *Army Wives (2007) as Hannah White *Cake: A Wedding Story (2007) as Celeste *Boston Legal (2007) as Dr. Donna Follette *The Lost Room (2006) as Helen Ruber (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Close to Home (2006) as Martha Harris *Arc (2006) as Angela Blake *The Sensation of Sight (2006) as Deanna *Bones (2006) as Brianna's Lawyer *Accepted (2006) as Diane Gaines *Fatal Contact: Bird Flu in America (2006) as Denise Connelly *Grey's Anatomy (2006) as Amy *Ghost Whisperer (2006) as Grace Dowling *Six Feet Under (2005) as Linda Hoviak *Charmed (2004-2005) as Miss Donovan (2 episodes) *One Tree Hill (2004) as Dr. Nora Thorpe (2 episodes) *The Brotherhood of Poland, New Hampshire (2003) as Julie Shaw (7 episodes) *Frasier (2003) as Antonia *Miracles (2003) as Karen Longview *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) as Maggie *Family Law (2002) as Nancy Emenson *My Sister's Keeper (2002) as Grace (credited as Ann Cusak) *America's Sweethearts (2001) as Lee Phillips' Assistant (uncredited) *Black River (2001) as Mandy Pruell *What About Joan (2001) as Ann Gallagher *Ally McBeal (2001) as Rebecca Moore *The Huntress (2000) as Melissa Schiffer *What Planet Are You From? (2000) as Liz *Ladies Man (1999) as Delilah *Stigmata (1999) as Dr. Reston *Maggie (1998-1999) as Maggie Day (22 episodes) *From the Earth to the Moon (1998) as Jan Armstrong (TV miniseries, 2 episodes) *Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil (1997) as Delivery Woman *Peoria Babylon (1997) as Candy Dineen *The Jeff Foxworthy Show (1996-1997) as Karen Foxworthy (23 episodes) *Grosse Pointe Blank (1997) as Amy *My Fellow Americans (1996) as White House Tour Guide *Multiplicity (1996) as Noreen *The Birdcage (1996) as TV Woman in Van *Tank Girl (1995) as Sub Girl *Murder, She Wrote (1995) as Margaret Barkley *Renaissance Man (1994) as Bill's Secretary *Malice (1993) as Waitress *Love & War (1993) as Katherine (2 episodes) *The Jackie Thomas Show (1992) as Stephanie *Overexposed (1992) as Marcy Levin *A League of Their Own (1992) as Shirley Baker Links For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses